Factions
Introduction There are different factions in the current Alternate Earth, who each have different motives. Characters are often associated with a faction, and each faction tends to have a general opinion about another faction. List of Human Factions * Astro Surveillance Team: A pro-freak worldwide organization on the lookout for any new Freaks to capture and send to the Island of Freaks before they get hurt. They capture them for their own good. They encourage the public to handle freaks carefully and to treat them with sympathy, and not shun them because that would cause further discord. * Serendipity Inc.: An anti-freak organization that operates in the shadows on the lookout for Freaks to experiment on, to try find out what gives them their power and use it against them. They believe that the freaks are the enemy and are constantly campaigning to the public to be afraid, and to be angry at freaks for their Freak outs. * Culture of Tolerance: An impromptu pro-freak worldwide group of civilians who want to accept freaks for who they are and let them have a chance to live with them. They also are desperate to find out the location where the freaks are hiding, because some of them love the idea of talking monsters. They are very sympathetic towards Freaks. * International Military Freak Response Team: An anti-freak organization that wants to be prepared in the case of a Freak out, to be able to kill or detain the freak before they can cause damage or loss of lives. While they do make attempts to detain freaks, they are quick to decide to use lethal force if things don't go smoothly. * Governments: Several governments of multiple countries, that each have their own problems, and are usually indifferent to freak issues. They tend to sway to public opinion, telling people what they want to hear. List of Freak Factions * Harmony Freaks: Katie is the matriarch of an island where she lovingly cares for everyone, and has a whole political system of her own set up where everyone can be useful and live fulfilling lives. Her freak citizens must follow the Way of Harmony, which is a value system carefully designed by Katie. Her ultimate goal is to teach all the freaks to control themselves and live in harmony with others, so that one day they can hope to all leave The Island Of Freaks and live in harmony with the Humans. The freaks who follow Katie's way tend to have a lot of love, both for Katie and one another, and are the friendliest to outsiders. * The Banished: Freaks who have repeatedly destabilized The Island Of Freaks' society are personally banished by Katie to The Underground, where they must live with other banished ones. They are still under the jurisdiction of Katie, and The Protectorate occasionally visits to see if everything is in order. They have different reactions, such as some of them wanting to repent (Repenters), some wanting to overthrow Katie (Freak rebels), and ones who have identified themselves as 'bad people' and accept this (Lost Causes). The Banished tend to have a negative opinion about humans. * Freak Freedom Fighters: Freaks who want to break the magical barrier of The Island Of Freaks to meet the humans. They want to fight from freedom, to topple dictators and provide aid to humans. They are a group of vigilantes that were organized by Hoers. * The Final Council: A group of very powerful freaks banished to the hidden Final Layer of the Underground, that is outside Katie's control. The council tempts The Banished to join their cause, to ultimately break the Magical Barrier and unleash their wraith upon humanity. They are ruthless to humans, and want them to suffer for very different reasons. For example, the Chess Master is infinitely bored with life, and wants to play "what if" scenarios with humans. Another example is Nightmare, who was betrayed multiple times by humans until he became a Bearer of Unlimited Potential, and wanted to use this to enact vengeance out of unresolved anger.